Cold as Ice
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: A year after Naruto left Konoha to save it from a Akatsuki attack not a single person remembers the Jinchūriki, and none seem to care about the mountain that appeared overnight. This is a story of a man who chose to live alone, forgotten. VERY DARK


Not a happy story, not a nice story. Don't expect it

Plot: A year after Naruto left Konoha to save it from a full Akatsuki invasion not a single person remembers the Blonde Jinchūriki, and none seem to care about the mountain that appeared overnight. This is a story of Naruto, a man who chose to live alone, forgotten, and the girl who refused to forget. Dark themes not the the weak willed.

COLD AS ICE

Chapter one: Goodbye Ero-Sennin.

By

Hibiki

Naruto and Hatori Somha's technique are not mine, I'm only dabbling my hand in them for the time being.

01010101

Jiraya walked slowly down the well worn path that lead to the Ninja city of Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato. It was the place the old man was birthed and watched him grow, from a baby to a child to a genin under the guide of the Sandaime Hokage, to taking his place as the Gama Sennin, of the Sannin. A place where he trained the Yondaime Hokage and watched as he too grew like Jiraya before him and Sarutobi before Jiraya under the watchful eyes of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. It was a tradition he hoped to continue and see, when his prized, and though often unsaid, beloved student would take his place as the Rokudaime Hokage after his beautiful teammate, Tsunade, the Slug Sannin.

Uzumaki Naruto was the most surprising and befuddling Ninja the white haired Sannin had ever come across, not even Minato, the boy's still unnamed parent, was as wild and tricky as his near carbon copy followed the same path . However Jiraya had to wonder if it was all Naruto or was it something that came unknowingly from his curse. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the many Bijuu and strongest on the mortal plane. 17 years ago Namikaze Minato sealed the rampaging demon into the stomach of a newly born infant whose chakra coils had yet to be developed and as such could cope with the merging of the infamous Kyuubi. Though it was never said to many and is barely known was the child was his very own, a child who had known the Kyuubi longer than anyone had ever known, having lived beside the beast while in his mother's womb. Sadly the act of the sealing was a double edged sword, and the man known as the greatest Hokage, and his wife died, leaving a son cursed to a life of pain and isolation.

Thought to be a trick of the fox due to the way he looked, no one believed that this Uzumaki Naruto was actually a boy, much less the son of their famed hero. Just a fox in human guise. For years only pain hatred and abuse where the child's only rewards for life. Cut, stabbed, mutilated, burned, and the list just went on. Forced to do things humans should never have to witness much less do, it was no surprise the first words he ever spoke where what he had been told by men who deemed him only worthy for a urinal. These words lead to more beatings and more violent acts against him.

Yet this was all he had known, and so the child no older than 5 would return and allow it to continue. It was then the Sandaime, having returned to power and finally swaying the council evoked a new rule. After one final and brutal attack the Kyuubi container was left completely and utterly alone. For a small child who had lived on the streets, who had always attacked and at least acknowledged, even if it was brutal hatred, this was both crushing and terrifying. No one would look at him, the crowds parted as he passed and none spoke to him. It was as if the boy had become a ghost. No one, not even the men used his body would look at him or touch him. For a long time Naruto hated the seemingly kindly old man who had made people leave. To him being hated being hurt… at least it was better than not living at all.

From the time Naruto was 6 till he was 8 he would bear the brunt of people's indifference with a stoic and saddened expression. When that was too much he began doing as he had been told, and began to try and kill himself. Perhaps if he died they would go back to hating and hurting him. Having no concept of death Naruto did not understand what he was trying to accomplish and if were it not for the Sandaime and a select few who found him and actually cared enough for the boy to save him, he would have died.

Sometimes, Naruto had told Jiraya, he wished they hadn't. It during his 8th year of life that his hatred of Sarutobi, third Hokage ended and replaced with a love so deep that the old man cried for hours when he left the poor child. Helping the boy, through still restrained by the damnable council began to teach the boy how to read and write, as well as the spoken language, something the child had barely grasped as no one would teach him. It was when Uzumaki Naruto met Techui and Ayame of Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The little stand housed the best food Naruto had ever tasted, given it was the only thing he had ever eaten that had not come from a dumpster since being thrown from the orphanage. It also housed more people who would respond to him, even little Ayame correcting Naruto's broken sentences, became so precious and beloved he broke down crying, so overjoyed that he wasn't completely alone anymore.

Naruto began Shinobi Academy at the age of 8 as well, the final act of defiance against the steadily growing power of the council that 'old man' Hokage could do, allowing Naruto a chance at a normal future. But normal is not what Naruto was, and the curse continued on. The children of those who ignored him continued to ignore him, if they didn't it was the bitter hatred forged from their parent's distrust of the fox. Around this time Naruto learned his most powerful weapon against the ignorance and hatred. A mask, not one of wood or clay but of a smile so bright you couldn't believe that the boy had suffered at all. If his scores grew too high the lessons he so desperately sought would be denied him. So a new facet of the mask, the ignorant and bumbling Naruto came forth. It was this Naruto who struggled until his fourth year at the academy, and caught the eye of a young yet compassionate Chunin named Iruka. Iruka pushed Naruto much into trying to be a better ninja, but the boy had been jaded by pervious sensei's and stayed wary of the man.

Naruto failed his fourth and seemingly final chance at being a ninja. But a traitor of a the leaf tricked the boy into stealing a secret scroll and unknowingly set in motion the rise of the most surprising ninja Konoha had ever produced. In defending both Iruka and the leaf from Mizuki, Naruto learned why he suffered the years of torture. He contained the Nine tailed fox. At this moment when it seemed all light and hope had faded from the world and he truly stood alone upon the brink of madness, Iruka shouted words that Naruto had hoped to hear for as long as he could remember. Trust, and it filled him with such hope he defeated the traitor and became a genin of the leaf.

He gained a team, one he had hoped he could consider family, friends and the hope that all would make it better. For a time it did seem so, then the Akatsuki appeared, his team was separated and Jiraya himself took the boy under his wing. To his old eyes it was easy to see the emotional scarring, the fear when someone touched him or talked to him in certain ways. For a man who had refused to cry since his own team fell apart he nearly broke that pledge knowing what had happened to the child.

For three years he trained Naruto to the best he could, and continued to seek out those who wished to harm the boy. Several members of the Bijuu hunters fell and it seemed while insanely difficult they were succeeding. Then Akatsuki appeared in force for the blonde haired container. The blonde simply smiled to his friends and disappeared, the Akatsuki following.

That was a year ago, and not a day Jiraya didn't think or search for his lost student the one he had begun feeling like a father to.

Word had reached him in Nami no Kuni that the remains of the Akatsuki had appeared before the gates of Konoha and he had raced from the land of the waves nearly non stop till he reached the dense forests that surrounded Konoha.

As he approached changes became apparent. People bustled in the streets, happy and content as the enemies of the country were now forgotten. The most apparent was the addition of a large mountain settled into the hillside behind the town. The guards allowed him in with a friendly wave and greeting. But the most shocking was the fact everyone but Jiraya seemed ignorant of the fact there was a mountain where none had been before, and for the normally astute nature of Konoha's populace, it was a worrisome thing to the elder ninja. In truth had he never had been to Konoha before he could have easily have thought the mountain, that towered over the town just behind the Hokage monument, had been there long before Konoha had been created.

The Toad Sannin needed answers, and he knew of only one place he might find them. Racing once more, he quickly went through the town, more and more worried by the people's lack of reaction towards the peak. Soon enough he found himself in the office of his former teammate, Tsunade.

It was then a figure dropped down behind Tsunade, arm latching onto Jiraiya's shoulder. The old man latched eyes with a greenish golden brown pupil framed by blonde locks. He felt something growing in his mind, separating memories.

"N-no!" He shouted but the chakra was released into the mold in his mind.

Kushina's bloodline!

As his memories were removed and replaced Jiraiya couldn't help but think how uncaring the golden brown eye looked. Like it was as cold as ice.

"Goodbye Ero-Sennin."

Then the final memory of a genin named Naruto Uzumaki was removed forever.

010101

Welcome to Cold as Ice. A not so happy look at a AU Naruto with a power I really haven't seen before. I've had this running though my head for almost two years, in fact chapter one was written a year and half before now. I debated seriously one even releasing this due to chapter 13 Fakers not so bright reviews given Chapter two is nothing but Naruto dealing with a rape victim. But I said what the hell why not. If people don't like it, they can stick it. But I see much flames from this story.

Well Read review tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: Frozen Life.

Till then, Ja ne.


End file.
